


Missing moments from Petunia's childhood through flashbacks

by Sankar9602



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Background Relationships, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Magical Petunia Dursley, People Change People, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankar9602/pseuds/Sankar9602
Summary: Why does Petunia hate the magic world, her sister Lily and her nephew Harry so much? What was Petunia's childhood like? Has she always been the way she is, just born as an evil child?These are questions that are answered in my first fan fiction text.I hope you enjoy reading the missing moments from Harry's upbringing and Petunias's childhood memories.





	Missing moments from Petunia's childhood through flashbacks

Like mother, like son

Nearly two years had passed and Harry was growing too fast for his own good. The resemblance between Harry and his parents was remarkable. But not in a good way according to Petunia. It was not only his mother’s green eyes and his father’s dark uncontrollable growing hair that got on Petunia’s nerves. Harry’s behavior was also starting to become more and more peculiar, which made Petunia think less of Harry as just a child, and more as a reminder of the filthy genes he was carrying. This affected her behavior towards Harry.

Like the day before, Petunia was preparing dinner: Yorkshire pudding and roast beef, meanwhile Dudley and Harry were playing in separate rooms. At least that was what she thought. Suddenly, she heard a horrible shriek which sounded like it was coming from an animal. Petunias heart started racing as she dropped the hot frying pan on her bare feet. Trying to neglect the pain, she started running towards Dudley’s room. “I swear if that child has as much as breathed on Dudley, I’ll put him in the naughty corner until he cries for food and forgiveness” Petunia thought. As she stumbled into Dudley’s room she heard the horrific shriek once again but it was not coming from Dudley’s room. It was coming from the opposite room: Harry’s room. Dudley knew that he was not allowed in there, so Harry must have tricked or provoked him, she thought as she slammed the door open.  


Inside the room Petunia met a horrible sight. Her little roly-poly Dudley was hanging with his chubby hands from the window as the wind was blowing insanely powerful. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Harry shaking in anger. “Or could it be fear, never mind”, Petunia thought to herself as she ran to save Dudley. He was crying and yelling insults to Harry, “I’m going to smash your head of, after this you orphan trash!”, Dudley screamed. But the wind was blowing harder and harder as Petunia fought to move towards the window. It had been a long time since she had experienced something this frightening. She couldn’t bear losing another child. He was the only precious thing in her life. Tears were streaming down Petunias face as she struggled to walk. She could no longer feel the burn from her feet. Helplessly she sought to her only help. “Harry, put a stop to this, you’ll kill him!”, Petunia begged. “Do you think your dead parents would appreciate having a murderer in their family?!”.  


Harry looked devastated, with tears growing in his little angry eyes. It looked as if he was balancing thoughts in his mind. But then he sat down and suddenly the wind stopped blowing. Petunia almost fell over the window herself trying to rescue Dudley. She felt tears of relief streaming down her cheeks. Her little boy was hulking from all the crying. She had experienced this before, Petunia thought to herself. A long long time before...  


“Wait for me!” eleven year old Petunia called, running so fast her small legs couldn't keep up with the speed of her will. “Come and get me!”, laughed the red haired girl who was the same age as Petunia.“Not fair, get of your broom”, the girl replied. ”Also, mother said you're not allowed to use the broom anyway. I’ll tell on you!”.

Suddenly the red haired girl turned her broom and started flying towards Petunia. Terrified, Petunia met her big sisters green eyes and noticed that her facial expression had changed. It was unrecognizable. Her eyebrows lowered, her eyes grew darker and narrower and she was no longer smiling. With great speed the sister started chasing Petunia. “L-l-lilly, what are you doing?!”, Petunia yelled. She ran for her life frightened and confused, wondering how her sister’s mood could have changed so quickly? “Don’t you bother telling mom and dad!”, Lily responded. “They won’t believe what you and your stupid Muggle brain comes up with anyway”.  


The strange insult echoed in Petunia’s head. Her sister had never mocked her for being a muggle before, she thought to herself. Then Lily caught up to her and grabbed her by her sweater. They started flying higher and higher above the ground with Petunia’s legs dangling in the air. Their house looked like a small dollhouse from above and the people looked like ants. Petunia didn't dare to keep her eyes open anymore. She started weeping and Lily slowly calmed down, perhaps realizing what danger she had put her little sister in. But she didn't admit feeling guilty or apologize to her. Instead she threatened Petunia that next time she’ll let her fall and end up looking as flat as crushed ants.

“Muuum!”, a whiny voice called. “Eh wha what?”, Petunia stuttered. She must have gone into shock. Dudley was pulling her sweater aggressively trying to get her attention. “What is it sweet pea?”, Petunia said. “I saw something outside the window, someone in a dark cloak laughing and staring at us.”, Dudley answered with a quivering voice. Petunia looked outside and started shaking. Indeed, there was someone staring at them. She couldn’t see clearly since the hood of the cloak almost covered the whole face. But she could see an unnaturally big smile spreading across the face in a horrific and strange matter. Suddenly, the figure started to raise its head and revealed a truly awful face. It looked as if it was roughly carved from wood, and it was covered in multiple scars. But what really shocked Petunia was its eyes. One eye was small and dark and it was focusing its gaze directly on them, and the other one was vivid and kept moving around independently from the smaller eye. It looked so abnormal it just couldn’t be real. Petunia stood silent without moving as if the time stood still. After a while, the dark figure started walking away from their sight. Petunia could hear her own breath. She started getting the chills thinking” Who was that? And why was the figure observing them? “. From that day she felt as there was always someone watching them.  


“Harry is hiding under the bed!” “Aren’t you going to punish him?”, Dudley, sobbed. “Of course honey”, she replied putting Dudley down in his bed. She met Harry’s guilty filthy green eyes and started moving towards him. He quickly crawled out of the bed, preparing himself to make a run for it. “You little rat, just wait and see what I’m going to do with you”, Petunia threatened. Harry took a step back with surprise and fear in his eyes. “I-i-it was not my fault!”, Harry said trying to get the words out of his mouth. “I don’t understand wha hhow..?”. “Doesn't matter, you're so typical a Potter, so so typical and I know how to handle you Potters”, Petunia clipped and continued “You people should be locked in like prisoners until you learn how to behave”. “But, I only tried to save the poor little owl that Dudley almost squished to death”, Harry defended himself. “Nonsense”, Petunia snorted and gave Harry a disgusted and hateful look. “There are no such things as owls in the middle of the day”.

She roughly pulled Harry’s arm and led him out of the room towards the cupboard under the stairs to lock him in. Even though he was so small Petunia constantly felt as if she was in defense mode and couldn't help but feeling uneasy when touching the child. Harry was trying to hide his tears being taken away by force. He must hate me, Petunia thought to herself. Well he was not hers anyway, and she would never forgive him for the danger he had put her son in. The danger he had put all of her family in, really…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing good has ever come from pretending to be something you're not

It was halloween and Harry had turned nine years old. Petunia was acting more nervous than usual because bad things always seemed to happen at this time of year. But she didn't know that this halloween was going to be the worst. At least for her.

Once upon a time even Petunia loved halloween but now she could not think of a more awful holiday. “Rubbish.. Children dressing up as maniacs”, she thought to herself and wrinkled her nose. 

Harry was dressing up, wearing a cheap witch hat that he had secretly bought from the prank store nearby. He had also painted his face green. “What on earth have you done to your face!”, Petunia said staring at the boy trying to hold herself from bursting into laughter. “What are you? Have someone vomited on your face? Or did someone turn you into a half frog?”, Petunia continued and let out a mocking laughter.  
Harry looked as if he was boiling inside giving Petunia the evil eye as his cheeks turned redder. “I'm not a frog!”, Harry cried.” I'm the wicked witch of the west from wizards of Oz.” Suddenly, Petunias mood had changed. She stopped laughing and changed her tone of voice to a more serious one. “Nothing good has ever come from pretending to be something you're not!”, Petunia snorted. 

The sentence echoed in her head. Where has she heard this from before? Petunia felt as if she was in a library of memories, trying to find the right one so she could remove it together with the strange feeling that was compelling her. There! Her mother's face.. And her disappointed eyes meeting eleven year old Petunia’s grey and sad eyes. A serious voice came out of her mother's mouth as she began to speak. “You almost broke your sister’s wand! I won’t accept any excuses young lady”, her mother yelled. “But mum, i’m a witch just like Lily!”, Petunia’s little voice cried. “But you’re not like Lily, and you will never be”, her mother responded in a pitiful voice. “Nothing good has ever come from pretending to be something you're not!”

Tears were growing in little Petunias sad and ashamed eyes. She did not understand. All she wanted was her mother to notice her and to make her feel proud. She wanted her to look at her in the same loving and admiring way as she looked at Lily. Suddenly Lily walked in to the room trying to defend her sister. She took the blame and said that they were just playing around and that Lily had tried to teach her sister fake spells. 

Lily had always been brave and she even used to be nice, Petunia thought to herself. That was before Lily had befriended that greezy black haired child Snape with his smug smile and weird obsession for potions. It was horrible sharing residence with the Snape’s family. Petunia felt as if Snape was taking her sister away from her. Petunia did everything to get on Snapes nerves. She would always interrupt their playing in the yard and mock him.

One day Petunia went to far. It happened after she had gotten into an argument with her mother. Petunia had stolen what she believed was her sisters book and curiously asked her mother what polyjuice potion was. Immediately her mother understood where her daughter had gotten the information from, and became very angry with her. Petunia walked out and into the yard crying. Snape saw this and did not miss the opportunity to give back on her for mocking him. He called her out for being a crying weak muggleborn. This was the tip of the iceberg for Petunia so she shouted very harsh insults back at him.“At least I have people who gives a damn about me”, she said with a doubtful voice. “I bet you're a mistake and that your parents wish you were never even born.” It was hard to judge the boys reaction from the expression of his pale stonelike face but it looked as if it had stiffened a bit. “Shut it”, Snape responded. ”Many people care about me. Take Lily for instance”, he continued. “I’m going to tell my sister that you are in love with her, Petunia replied. “She only hangs out with you because she feels sad for you for being a lonely weirdo”.

It was from that rainy day that something had gotten into Snape. He was broken and would soon get revenge in the most hideous way you could think of that would change everything, including himself. Petunia began fighting a lot with her sister until she realised that she had lost the friendship. Whatever happened that day, something had changed Lily’s treatment towards her sister when no one else was around. Her mood and way of acting changed just like the weather without Petunia knowing what she had done to upset her. Lily started acting in a demeaning manner towards Petunia. However, she hid it very well and not even her mother could see through it. On the outside Lily was an innocent little angel and her mother highly favoured her. Even as a little child, Petunia could notice how her mother treated them differently, always taking Lily’s side. When Lily spent time with Snape however, she became old friendly and caring Lily again. She even invited Petunia to play with them but Petunia declined the offer since she was scared that it would be a trap or that her sister's mood would change again. 

Not only did the sisters' relationship change. Petunia used to be very fascinated by magic and how her sister remarkably mastered it. But, one day, something horrible happened to Petunia that changed everything. However, Petunia could not remember. Once again she was stuck in the library of memories, searching and searching not knowing where to look. Finally, something! She could only produce a fragment of a memory. It was of Lily taking something that was deeply dear to Petunia, but she could not remember what. No matter how hard she tried to remember, only three things appeared in front of her. Lily’s terrified face, a bottle containing green liquid and someone saying obliviate. Suddenly, she could sense the same feelings that had struck her that dark moment. Feelings of being unloved, lonely and empty, like a snail losing its protective shell. Everything important to Petunia had suddenly disappeared out of this world.

What Petunia did not know was that someone had taken away the one thing that every child needs to hear from their parents. Three words that Petunia had always wished to hear from her mother. No one knows how Petunia would have turned out if that day hadn’t happened. And nobody knows why someone would meddle with a little girl’s head like that. No one except the perpetrator of course.

Abruptly, Petunia awakened from her trip in the library. She fell on her knees with her hands facing the floor and burst out crying and shaking. Harry had never seen his aunt cry before and did not know how to react. “Please go”, Petunia sobbed. Harry froze. He could not move, think or figure out what to say. “Leeeaaave!, Petunia screamed and revealed her devastated grey eyes. Harry left Petunia who was crying hysterically, feeling confused and shocked of what had just happened. When Mr Dursley came home later that night he tried to comfort Petunia but she refused to speak or go to bed with him. She stayed on the same spot the whole night. Harry was of course punished. Vernon was looking at his wife and thought that it must have been the boy’s fault. He had never seen his wife this way before. He even had to hide Dudley from her until she became herself again..

"Sometimes we blame love for making us do awful things  
Things that cannot be undone, in our conscience stings  
And it does not matter how beautiful lies he sings"


End file.
